


The Fault in our Freezeria

by l0ser0re0 (orphan_account)



Category: Flipline games, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I really did, M/M, Other, almost 12pm idk wtf im on, but stuff happened, don't sue me pls, i just rlly love alberto from flipline games, i tried writing seriously, so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/l0ser0re0
Summary: 2 summers ago... that's how long it's been. but that's in the past, this is the now, and now ur pregant w/ someone other than ur bf taehyung's kid. how will u break the news to him, how will u tell him ur a hoe who likes messin' round' with people u just met????





	The Fault in our Freezeria

**Author's Note:**

> This is not ideally the first thing that comes to mind as the first work I'll have posted on here... but this is the reality so here we are. If you read this, wowow I'm surprised anyone was able to get passed the summary, I really wasn't expecting anyone to give this a chance so thank you. Hopefully I'll post more actual writing in the future, this was just a result of me playing flipline games the past week and being in love with the character Alberto from Freezeria... pls don't ask. Thank you again, J.

2 summers ago, he met her. 2 summers ago, he learned how to make a smoothie. 2 summers ago, they fell in love. But it's no longer 2 summers ago, and their love has faded. Everyone can see it him, you, Papa Louie, everyone. It's gotten to the point that Papa had to intervene. He switched you from the freezeria to the wingeria. you two can no longer see eah other anymore. but that's ok. now you can be a free hoe. somehow someway, jimin's dick end up fucking your throat... apparently a new term the kids call "thrussy"??? a couple weeks later, you end up becoming pregnant, only it's not taehyungs, or jimin's... it's Papa Louie's. you needed to go to hoe recovery, but you didn't bc hoe was life. correction, hoe IS life. *dab* you have to tell your boyfriend of 2 days- wait no... no, that was jungkook. who was it again??? the tall one. no, that was jin... who the fuck is taehyung then?????? just as you were trying to figure out who he was, you heard you name being called. it was the gucci for days boi. kim taehyung. the boi who you still don't know who the fuck he is. "baby I missed you, where've you been??" ... "who the fuck are you????" he had the face of a hurt puppy who's paw had been stepped on. you didn't give 2 shits about how he must've felt, bc you ignored his upsetti spaghetti look. "baby c'mon quit playing, it's me taehyung" wait this is taehyung??? nvm he hawt af "damn now I wish u was the bb daddy" ... "tf you mean you wish??? tf u mean bb daddy??? bitch is u preggers??? AND IT'S NOT EVEN MINE YOU HOE" suddenly, ALBERTO bursts into the freezeria, bc he was late as shit and he did not need another fucking tardy on his resume *dab on a bitch* but then he noticed that taehyung was yelling at u. "hey bro, don't yell at her! she a lady" taehyung turns and almost get's whiplash "so is u the bb daddy???? aW HELL NO" taehyung was ready to throw hands at ALBERTO but ALBERTO was confuckled as shit. he did not remeber putting his dimmsdale dimmidong in this bitch, otherwise known as u. but clearly, he had done something bc here u are preggers with his child... I mean the dude just said so... maybe it was the time he had spit on ur bitch ass bc you had sat in some chocolate like some bitch named AB, but that's another story....... anyways, he ran away bc he was not about to get fucked up just bc u got knocked up. while all of this was happening, u were chillin in a chair eating a frappe with extra whip cream with 2 cherries on the side, not giving a fuck, bc taehyung wasn't ur man and u know damn well it couldn't be ALBERTO with his massive shlong. in that moment, the man of ur dreams came out of the freezeria, DADDY LOUIE. ur kokoro went doki-doki, ur head was spinnin' and u was slippin'. he was so hawt that y he built this freezeria to cool his smexy ass down a notch. u go to ur tru luv, DADDY LOUIE and tell him "shit bitch, u fine af! u wanna have another bb after im done poppin' this one out???" unbeknownst to u, taehyung had heard this exchange. and he was so sad like 20000x puppies being stepped on bc how could he compete with the GOD. I mean he had everything, he was rich, he owned the freezeria, he had bitche left and right, and I mean c'mon he had U, the bitch who could suck a man dry and still look like a piece of fine ass while doing it. ur thrussy was over 9000x. he had to admit, he'll miss this about this bish, but he didn't care. all that matters now is that u have a good life with ur bb daddy and never talk to him again.... who was he kidding, all that matters now is that he can finally go down on the new bus-boy, junglecock in the back room during breaks. and that is the story of how jungkook met taehyung, his hb of 70 yrs, with a bunch of rats (children) they adopted from u. bc u couldn't keep yo' legs shut... u hoe. THE END.


End file.
